


Sweet Dispowaxing

by annewithane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Lard, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor join Harry in LA during their break in January. They are all in need of a wax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dispowaxing

**Author's Note:**

> My limited knowledge of pubic waxing comes from that one episode of the Kardashians. So guess what happens ..

“Eleanor?” Harry calls while steeping over the threshold wishing Eleanor were carrying him in a threshold. “Louis?” 

Harry keeps his boots on his frog feet while exploring the suite he rented for him, Eleanor, and Louis. It was the least Harry could do after Louis buying him one hundred personalized candles that smell like Eleanor’s come for Christmas. He walks into the kitchen to fetch the whisk. He then ties the whisk up on the chandelier above the entranceway.

Harry buzzes impatiently for Louis and Eleanor to arrive from their flight to LA. Harry had flown a few weeks earlier because Jeff needed help baking bread for his father. 

Harry returns to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He decides to whip up a stir fry with what he has in the kitchen. He puts cheese on a stove and googles ‘how to lard’. Harry becomes very hot very quickly. 

Harry begins, layer by layer, stripping himself of his layers. Until he is naked. He even takes off his underwear. The ones the Eleanor bought him for Christmas. The underwear is two pieces of plastic with lard in the middle.

He quickly notices the thick patches of hair that has impressively grown next to his dick since he has shaved last.

****

Harry stands still naked in the kitchen stirring the new pot on the stove. 

“Hazza Harold Curly Babycakes!” Louis twirls into the kitchen with Eleanor on his heal. 

“Whatcha making?” Louis sticks his hand in the pot before Harry can shoe him away. 

“Don’t eat that!”

“Fuck! That’s hot.” Louis runs to the sink to wash off the wax on his hand. The first thing Harry notices about Louis’ hands is the rope surrounding his right one. Harry sings Sweet Disposition under his breath while continuing to stir.

“Hi Harry.” Eleanor drawls roughly. It’s obvious with dishevelled hair that her and Louis fucked recently. But it probably wasn’t in the airport. Because that is a public area. Unless the fucked in the bathroom. Then nobody would know about it. Eleanor sides hugs Harry, she smells like tears. It’s probably because she is a cancer.

“Hey papa veulent aller faire un tour sur mon cheval coq.” Harry growls and Eleanor purrs. “How was the flight?” Harry asks before they perform their mating kiss. Louis grabs Harry's left hand and grabs Eleanor's left hand. It is no coincidence these are the hands with matching cross tattoos. Harry and Eleanor grab each other's free hand, the one with the elephant and things I can tattoo. Harry thinks that must symbolize their sex life. All three of them crowd into a circle so that Harry is facing the outside of the circle. Harry twists in Louis grasp to turn his head to face Louis and Eleanor's. They stick their tongues in to touch each other's. 

Harry's dick is still free facing out of the circle.

They all start moaning at only the light touch of their tongues that circle around each other. Louis and Eleanor start thrusting in to Harry's ass causing Harry’s dick to swing gleefully. 

“Wait.” Harry whispers against their tongues. They pull away to look at the light blush of Harry's cheeks. “I must deal with my pubic hair before the fucking commences.” 

“Harry you know I like when my beard and you pubes make love when I blow you.” Louis lets go of Harry’s hand and presses it to his chest. ‘A moment of love, a dream, a laugh’. Harry thinks to himself.

“Actually, I could use a wax.” Eleanor says. Eleanor makes her way to stir the wax. 

“Here's an idea. Harry why don’t we wax you and Eleanor together while you are inside of her.” Louis twists Harry’s nipple.  
Harry's dick is hard.

****

Louis continues to stir the wax while Eleanor takes off her clothes and her underwear with a cartoon bread half way down her g-string. 

“Okay.” Eleanor hoists herself up on the counter, vagina facing out. Harry approaches. Harry sticks his penis inside of Eleanor. And then stops. 

“Okay, stay still while I pour this on.” Louis commands. Louis is reckless. He is abandon.  
Louis pours the hot wax on Eleanor and Harry’s genitals. They push even closer together when they feel the liquid. The small movement and hotness of Harry’s crotch has him rocking forward into Eleanor. Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry and Eleanor’s thighs while waiting for the wax to cool. 

Harry continues tiny thrusts into Eleanor, each one ripping hairs off each of their bodies.  
After the three minutes is up, Louis tells them the three minutes is up. Eleanor and Harry scream in each other’s mouths as they back away from each other and the solid piece of wax falls to the floor after falling around Harry’s penis. Eleanor orgasms and squirts over her newly waxed vagina. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Louis says. Harry turns to face Louis. He is hard and hairy. Hairy like Harry was hairy.

“Your turn Lou.” Harry can call him that because he is his BF. Harry and Eleanor approach Louis with their newly waxed bodies. 

“We should heat up the wax a bit more.” Eleanor tells Harry.

“Yeah, just throw it in the microwave for a bit.” Eleanor follows Harry’s instructions. Harry moves behind Louis and starts fingering Louis’ ass with the handiest form of lube, lard. 

“I’m gunna fuck you while your getting waxed, kay?” Louis whimpers and backs his ass into Harry’s fingers. Louis begins counting in French. Harry adds another finger. “So that you’ll come all over the wax ” Harry decides that is enough fingers. And puts his freshly waxed dick into Louis’ welcoming ass hole.

“Okay it’s ready.” Eleanor says. Harry laughs. The wax is ready at the same time Louis’ ass is.

Harry thrusts into Louis at a stead fast pace. Eleanor gets down on her knees in front of Louis. Louis dick smacks into Eleanor’s face. It doesn’t wrap around her entire face. Harry slows his thrusts so Eleanor can apply the wax. The moment Eleanor touches Louis with the wax, Louis screams and backs up. He pushes Harry back until Harry presses up against the stove.

Harry throws his hands out to catch himself but his hands hits a pot handle that he was stirring cheese in. The pot flies. The cheese in the pot flies and lands down all over Louis’ leg. 

“Fuck!” Louis yells. 

“Oh my gosh!” Eleanor runs up to Louis with a damp cloth to wipe the wax surrounding his penis. 

“You look like a cheese biscuit.” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. He thrusts up. “I used to be a baker.” 

Eleanor wipes off the cheese on Louis’ leg.

“Oh.” Harry says.

“Harry, the fuck is this?” Eleanor asks while cleaning Louis. “We asked for mozzarella and you get fucking feta? Listen here you stupid fuck.”

Harry really gets off on Eleanor yelling at him. He starts thrusting into Louis more and Louis screams a mixture of Harry and Eleanor’s names. “Heleanor!” And comes in Eleanor’s hair. Harry lifts his hand to feel the traces of Louis in Eleanor’s hair. Harry removes himself from inside of Louis’ ass and scoops up the come in Eleanor’s hair and puts it up her hairless clit. 

“Guys, I’m in pain.” Louis moans. Eleanor and Harry thought this meant that he was very turned on because of the sight and his dick was crazy hard. Harry keeps rubbing Eleanor’s clit and licking at the left over come in Eleanor’s hair. Eleanor comes and comes and comes again.

Harry licks at Eleanor’s clit and then looks up at Louis with his wet lips and red cheeks. Then at his dick. His dick is hard. The surrounding area of this penis is as red as it is. With patchy hair. Harry laughs at the sight. “Louis you burned you pubic area.”

“Yeah, now I can’t fuck you anymore.” Louis says as he grabs a stick of lard to rub the burnt area of his pubes to sooth the pain.

“Don’t worry Louis. You can be always in my penis, instead of me in yours.”

“Fuck you Harry, that doesn’t rhyme.”

Harry hears quiet sobs from beneath him. Eleanor is crying. Typical cancer behaviour. Harry and Louis are both very used to Eleanor crying after sex. 

Harry approaches Louis with darker then his usual green eyes on his knees. He presses his tongue against Louis's dick. Louis immediately begins fucking into Harry's mouth. Eleanor calms herself and moves to rub her right boob on Louis' leg and left boob on Harry's butterfly. Once Harry reaches the entire length of Louis, Louis begins whimpering. Harry can feel the burnt skin of Louis' body. Louis pushes Harry off of himself. Louis pushes Harry down to lay on the ground and Louis lays on top and begins sucking him off. Quickly Louis loses himself in it and begins thrusting himself on Harry's leg.

"This isn't working Harry." 

"How about you watch as eat Eleanor out while she sits on my shoulders."

Louis shivers on top of Harry. "Fuck yeah."

Eleanor squeals and jumps on Harry's shoulders.

Eleanor takes her phone out of her pocket. "Film it." Eleanor throws her iPhone six with a potato case at Louis. "With my potato." 

Harry eats Eleanor out. Once Eleanor comes thirteen times, Louis' counts because it is his lucky number, Eleanor and Harry and Louis sit on the couch that Harry stuffed with lard, and watch the music video for I Just Had Sex.

***

The next day, Harry and Louis meet up with a bean to song write. "Louis, why are you walking funny?" Liam asks.

"He burnt his pubes." Harry says while eating bread, it reminds him of the night before.

"How the fuck did you manage that Tommo?" Liam chuckles.

“It just kinda happened.”


End file.
